Young Families
by Outlawlover1234
Summary: Follow the team members as they discover new adventures, new struggles on raising children and making families. Follow: M'gann Coner Artemis Wally Zatana Nightwing Caldur Rocket and many others. 1st chapter: The speedforce.


**Young Justice CH.1**

'' **The return of Kid Flash.''**

 **POLO ALTO**

 **17:45 2019/07/04**

Artemis was sitting in her and Wallys room looking at an old photo album. M'gann gave her and Wally this album at theyr three year aniversary. It contained pichtures of her and Wally. The newest addition to the album was a birthday card for Artemis from Wally. M'gann said thet he gave it to her before his last mission for safe keeping. The card said: _To my little spitfire. ''Happy birthday.''_ Artemis loved the card and Wally...Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the front door. She put the album away and went to see who it was.

''Hey Artemis.'' Nightwing said.

''Oh hey. Why are you here?'' She asked while wanting to go back to her bed.

''I need your help on...'' Nightwing was interrupted by an impatient Artemis.

''On what?'' she asked.

''On bringing back your old partner Wally West.'' He smiled. As much as Artemis would like to believe Nighteing she knew that it was impossible.

''And how will you do that?'' she asked.

''Well after my recent search I found out that Wally was teleported into the speedforce he isn't dead and most likely he's trapped and doesn't know how to get out.'' Nightwing explained.

''And how can I help?'' Artemis asked.

''Well all the speedsters are occupied right now, so me, Zatana and M'gann came up with a plan. And we need your help.'' He said.

''Okay, but what do you want me to do?'' Artemis asked.

''Zatana will teleport you into the speedforce and if you'll need any help you could contact us using M'ganns link.'' Nightwing said.

''Yeah but how will I get Wally out?'' Artemis asked.

''Give this to Wally and he'll get you out.'' Nightwing explained. Artemis started to believe that this plan could actually work.

''Okay I'm in.'' she said.

''Great than lets go.'' Nightwing said as Artemis exited her house.

 **The Cave**

 **19:30 2019/07/04**

Nightwing and Artemis enter the cave, they see M'gann and Zatana chatting. Suddenly M'gann stops chatting and runs to Artemis to give her a hug.

''Artemis I'm so happy to see you!'' She said.

''I'm happy to see you too M'gann!'' Artemis smiled at her friend ''But lets focus on the mission.'' Artemis said that only because she wanted to see Wally faster.

''Oh okay…'' M'gann said that a little disappointed.

''Okay so what do we need to do again?'' Zatana asked.

''We need to I mean you need to activate a teleportation spell that leads to the speedforce.''

''Okay.'' Zatana started to chant a spell. A portal opened right in front of Artemis.

''Okay now M'gann activate a mind link between you and Artemis.'' Nightwing ordered.

'' _Okay link is on…Are you online Artemis?''_ M'gann asked trough the link.

'' _Yeah I'm on.''_ Artemis said.

''Now Artemis you need to jump in.'' Nightwing said. Artemis jumped in the portal. The portal closed.

 **The speedforce**

 **18:45 2025/28/09**

As Artemis entered the speedforce her mission started. She saw an old city that was wrecked and abandon. Artemis her a noise come frome one of the buildings, it sounded like a cry for help and the voice sounded like her own.

''Help!'' she herd the voice say.

She ran to help the woman who was crying, but a man stopped her.

''You can't save her if you help her you can destroy your timeline or even get killed.'' He said.

''Who are you?'' Artemis asked the man.

''Well I'm a time traveller.'' The man said.

''Okay. I have a question for you.'' Artemis said.

''Ask away child.'' The man said.

''Firstly I'm not a child I'm 24 years old. Secondly my question for you is do you know a man by the name of Wally West?'' She asked.

''As a matter of fact I do right now he should be about 10 miles from here.'' The man said. ''But I can help you get there faster.''

'' _M'gann can you hear me?''_ Artemis asked.

'' _Yeah…Is something wrong?_ M'gann asked.

'' _I met this man who says he's a time traveller. Do I trust him? He said he knows where KF is.''_ Artemis said.

'' _Follow him…If anything goes wrong I'll come after you.''_ M'gann said.

'' _Okay.''_ Artemis said.

''Take me to him.'' Artemis turned to the man.

''As you wish.'' The man said and in a blink of an eye Artemis was standing next to a confused Wally.

''Artemis?!'' Wally asked.

''Wally?!'' Artemis said with tears dripping down her face. Wally hugged her.

''I missed you babe.'' Wally said. Artemis gave him a smile. ''How did you get here?'' Wally asked.

''Nightwing came up with an idea on how to bring you back and asked for my help.'' Artemis explained.

''How long have I been gone?'' Wally asked.

''Three years.'' Artemis looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

''Oh…Can I ask you something?'' Wally asked.

''Anything.'' Artemis said.

''Do you ummm like umm have a boyfriend?'' Wally asked.

Artemis started to laugh ''No silly..'' she said with a smile.

''Than I guess I can do this.'' Wally smiled.

''Do wh…'' Artemis was cut off by Wallys lips connecting to hers. Artemis broke the kiss.

''You don't know how much I missed your taste.'' She said while kissing him again. Wally broke the kiss.

''Me too babe.'' He said

''Okay as much as I love kissing you we need to get back home.'' Artemis said. She gave Wally the note that Nightwing gave to her earlier.

''What's this?'' Wally asked.

''Nightwing said this will help us get back.'' Artemis explained. Wally studied the note and after a while of silence he said: ''Hello Wally! Of course.'' He picked Artemis up bridal style and started to run.

''I missed those times you used to carry me like this.'' She smiled at Wally.

Wally looked at her and said: ''I love you babe.''

''I love you too.'' Artemis said.

''Ready to go home?'' Wally asked.

''Yeah.'' Artemis said.

'' _M'gann I found Wally and were coming home.''_ Artemis said through the mind link.

'' _Great job.''_ M'gann cheered.

 **The Cave**

 **23:05 2019/07/04**

Wally and Artemis fall from a portal.

''Are you okay?'' Artemis asked to Wally with worry.

''Yeah babe don't worry.'' Wally said as he helped Artemis get up.

''I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you again.'' She explained herself.

''Don't worry you won't.'' Wally said. They were interrupted by Nightwing.

''KF!'' Nightwing said in an excited voice.

''Hey!'' Wally said smiling at his best friend.

''We all missed yo so much.'' Nightwing said.

''I knew you would.'' Wally laughed ''I missed you all too.'' He then said.

 **The west household**

 **01:45 2019/08/04**

Both of Wallys parents were already asleep. Suddenly they were disturbed by a knock at the front door.

''Who could that be?'' Wallys mom asked in a sleepy voice. His parents both went to open the door. When they first saw who it was they both thought that they were dreaming, but when Wally started to talk to them they realised that this was no dream.

''Mom, Dad.'' Wally hugged his parents. The hug lasted longer than any other they had. Wally invited Artemis to join the family hug. Everyone Wally knew was even happier that night.

 **The end of chapter one.**

 **To be continued…**


End file.
